Battle of the Bandz!
by Ashurei Aque Blu
Summary: What happens when Sasuke's band made up of Naruto,Shikamaru,Itachi,and Neji meets Sakura's band made up of TenTen,Hinata,Temari and Azimora...well utter chaos! find out what happens inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! My name is 2watergoddess2 and this is my first story on here! Also well...um i don't really know what to say in this author note I 've never done this so i guess the first thing is a band fic dedicated to SilverEyeShinobi one of my favorite fanfiction authors! Also, I got premission by SparkDazzleDuez to use her character Azimora so there is officially no plagurisim in this story lol! I got my inspiration from SilverEyeShinobi's two stories, The Fifth Element and The Fifth Element: On Tour. Yet I made mine a little differen't like for example the characters parts and that the girls have their own band! So enjoy and read on!

*BANG!* *CRASH!* *LOUD YELLING*

"Get off my hair!"

" I wouldn't be pulling your hair if you weren't pulling mine!"

"Temari get off you large piece of cow dunn!"

"What did you just call me you pink albino!" *GASP*

Xx Tenten's pov xX

Music to my ears,that was what you almost always heard in the famous band Konoichi5's house. Every day it seemed like TenTen woke up to something like this, it was always Sakura her bubble gum pink hair friend, Temari her dirty blonde friend, or Azimora our blue eyed rocker chick and sometimes little pale eyed Hinata jumps in...but only if it includes her chocolate, man that girl will go crazy! So as usual I sat up in my bed, stretching my arms out and pulling off the covers. I went to my bathroom and locked the door, I used the toilet, washed my hands then brushed my teeth and hair. After I put my hair in two buns, my shower could wait until the morning.

"Alright lets get this over with" I said to myself as I exited the bathroom and my bedroom, only to be confronted with screaming and the sound of things getting messed up. I walked down the long hallway to the steps, only see Temari having her right hand pulling onto Sakura's waist length pink hair and Sakura glaring daggers at Temari with her candy apple green eyes.

"Let go or else!" Sakura screamed in Temari's eye, and hurting my ears in the process. I kept watching suprised none had broken it up yet, hey who would want to?

"Really I'd like to see you try something!" Temari shrieked back. Thats when my brown eyes almost shot out of my head. Temari knew better than to challenge Sakura, because she knew Sakura would do any dare as long as it was appropriate. She said she needed to protect her pride. Thats when it happened Sakura pushed Temari down the steps and because she was grabbing her hair it caused Sakura to go down with her resulting in them going down the 15 step staircase that thank the Gods they decided to carpet at the last second.

I shot foward and down the steps to see if they were okay but I was only met with two unconcious girls, tangled up together. I then knelt next to the two un-concious girls looking at them in terror.

"Holy crap!" I yelled so someone would come. After about 20 seconds I looked up to see Azimora with a tooth brush half hanging in her mouth, staring wide-eyed at Sakura and Temari.

"Whoa." She said toothpaste falling out of her mouth.

"Go get Hinata, she will know what to do" I stated as Azimora high-tailed it to Hinata's room, toothpaste flying out of her mouth as she ran. As I waited I did the only thing I could do, check their pulses. They were normal so I sat back down and waited. Azimora was back in a flash with Hinata trailing behind.

"Whoa that was fast..." I said suprised. Azimora laughed as Hinata checked the girls. We watched and waited, suspense was so high you could see it in the air.

"They will be fine, but I have to say they are lucky" Hinata said as we picked up the two girls. We carried them into the living room and put them on the couch. We all sighed as we went back to what we were doing.

~boys house~

*BOOOOOM* *CRASH* *MANLY YELL* *GIRLY SHRIEK*

"Naruto!" *girly shriek*

"Please Sasuke I'm sorry!"

"You'r going to die!"

"Please!, No not my piggy bank!" *SHATTER*

Xx Neji's pov xX

My eyes shot open as I threw ff the covers and ran towards my bedroom door. I opened it and ran down my hallway, then half running half sliding downstairs. I heard Shikamaru and Itachi not far behind him. Yes if your asking, this is how the famous band called Shinobi5 woke up pretty much every day and I was pissed off I mean for real I needed sleep, I couldn't make myself look beautiful without sleep.

When all three of us got downstairs we listened carefully. I heard yelling coming from the balcony and ran towards it.

When I got there I saw Naruto and Sasuke by the balcony railing that led to the outside bushes. When the other guys got there we were all just watching them fight. But I was so mad at not getting any sleep that I blacked out and pushed Sasuke and Naruto both off, resulting in them both falling around 20 ft. into the bushes below the balcony.

"Holy shit Neji you just pushed my foolish little brother off the balcony! Don't worry brother i'm coming!" Itachi screamed as he jumped off the balcony and landed into the bushes...I hope.

"How troublesome" Shikamaru said as he shook his head and headed for the front yard as Itachi and I followed. When we got to the front yard we found Sasuke and Itachi un-concious in the bushes and a very frightened Naruto looking at them.

"wh-what Naruto! how are you still concious!" I said disbelief clear on my face.

Naruto shrugged and said "I'm Naruto Uzumaki believe it!" he screamed and pumped his fist in the air.

"Oh I believe it all right" Shikamaru said as he, Naruto, and I carried the boys into the house.

A:N/ SOOOOO how was it? next time I update I hope to make it longer so until then review and give me some ideas for the next one! Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello all! this is my chapter 2 of 'Battle of the Bandz!' I read my last chapter and I noticed some things so this chapter should be long, also in this chapter I was going to let the bands meet but I just couldn'nt fit it in. I mean I know what I want to do I just need to figure out dialouge. Soo next chapter should be the meeting.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in here, I only own the plot sadly :{

Chapter 2: Battle of the Bands!

Xx Sakura's POV xX

I woke with a start not knowing exactly where I was.

"What the heck happened?" I rolled over and fell on the floor. Aparently I was on the couch..well as you can tell now I'm on the floor.

"Great just what I need another back ache on top of the one I already have...wait how did I get a back ache?" I looked up at the couch and remembered what happened, because there on the couch lay the demon who challenged me to do something...Temari, so what did I do well I pushed her down the steps of course, and that four ponytail wearing demon dragged me down with her! Oh when she wakes up I swear. I smelled food in the kitchen and knew Hinata had cooked food, from what I smelled it was eggs, pancakes and...BACON!

I got up from the floor and ran across the living room than ran into the kitchen and practically stampeded TenTen. I ran right passed her and straight for my plate of food.

Xx TenTen's POV xX

I saw a pink flash coming my way and immediatly knew 3 things, 1: Sakura woke up, 2: She was very hungry and 3: I was about to be stampeded by one of my best friends, so I braced myself.

"Bacon!" I heard her yell as she barley dodged me.

"Hey watch it Sakura!" I yelled as she ran past, probably not even hearing me. I sighed out of frustration and sat at the table next to Hinata and Azimora so I could continue with my breakfast.

Temari walked in as I was getting up to help Sakura with the dishes while Hinata and Azimora continued on their food scavenger hunt making sure they got every peice of egg and pancake already having stuffed the bacon down their throats...well mostly Azimora hehe. I heard Temari groan and saw her rub her head.

"I am never challenging Sakura to anything again." Temari said as she sat down and dug into her food.

Xx Azimora's POV xX

After we all finished our breakfast we headed to the living room and sat on our big flufffy white couch and turned on the plasma that hung on the wall. I looked at the clock, 10:46 a.m. MTV should be having a new band on today.

"Hey," I said to the girls, "lets check out MTV I read that some boy band called Shinobi5 is supossed to come on and sing." I looked over at all the stunned faces of my friends.

"What I hear it's made up of five young guys and one is supossed to be my age." I looked over and saw their smirks and just rolled my eyes.

"Please, you know you guys are curious, don't lie." They all pouted in defeat and I knew I won...Hey I'm Azimora I always win.

Everyone's POV

Azimora grabbed the remote and put on MTV. The host was intruducing the members one by one. The first one we saw was named Shikamaru Nara, and man did Temari blush.

*PHOTO SNAP*  
Name: Nara, Shikamaru Age: 19 yrs. old Instrument: base (idk if it's bass or base, but that guitar looking thing)  
Hair: deep brown hair tied in a ponytail on top of head, resembling a pinapple Eyes: a very deep brown almost black but still seeming light Personality: lazy and layed back but very smart having an I.Q. of over 200 Hobbies: shogi,sleeping,and watching clouds *PHOTO SNAP END!*

By the time the host was done and Shikamaru said HI and walked over to his Instrument, Temari had a waterfall coming out of her mouth.

"Yo close your mouth Temari!" Azimora yelled when Temari almost got drool on her favorite black boots. Temari's head snapped up and she smiled and cleaned her mess up. "NEXT UP WE HAVE NEJI HYUGA!" We all covered our ears when we heard the host scream it.

"Wait a second, Hinata are you related to him?" TenTen asked with curiousity.

"Well um..he's my cousin I talk to him almost everyday" Hinata said blushing as she twidled her thumbs. "Seriously why haven't we ever met him?" Sakura asked a little hurt one of her best friends never let her meet him. "Well he used to live like 4 hrs. away but he moved closer, he said we can come visit today, he lives with his band but I've never met them. We have to leave at around 7p.m. because thats when they will be free since they aren't done un-packing, they only live 15 minutes away but I'll warn you pack a bag for the weekend because once he meets you he will insist you stay for awhile." She said and took a big gulp of air.

Everyone looked shocked.

"Hinata that was the most you've ever talked...but um besides that why only the week we're all 19 with the exception of Azimora being 21 it's not like we have school." Sakura stated looking at Hinata.

"Well," Hinata stated "did you forget we have our concert on Tuesday thats only like four days away so pack for five just in case, okay." We all remembered and nodded then turned back to the TV watching the boy named Neji Hyuga walk on stage. TenTen blushed for the first time in a long time and we all happily noticed.

*PHOTO SNAP*  
Name: Hyuga, Neji Intrument: guitar Hair: long brown hair tyed aat the bottom Eyes: pale with a hint of lavender Personality: gentle and intelligent he's a prodigy and genius who used to believe in destiny before he met Naruto Hobbies: drawing,reading, and meditating *PHOTO SNAP END!*

Neji gave a smile and said ''It's good to be here" then took his place next to his guitar.

"Tenten has a crush olalalala!~" Sakura sang as she smiled at TenTen's furious face.

"Oh be quiet!" TenTen yelled back as she crossed her arms over her chest and puffed her cheeks out clearly pissed off. "Whatever Mrs. Hyuga!" Sakura yelled back with amusement clear in her voice. We all laughed and continued to watch the TV bracing ourselves for the hosts loud voice.

"NEXT UP OUR ENTHUSIASTIC ONE NARUTOOOOOO UZUMAKIIIIIIIIIIIII!" We flinched at the voice that just anounced the next kid in a wrestling voice which sounded incredibly weird. A guy with spiky blonde hair ran out looking very hyper and excited as the crowd cheered.

*PHOTO SNAP*  
Name: Uzumaki, Naruto Instrument:Drums Age:19 Eyes: Cerulean Blue Personality: Hyper,Protective,Sincere,very hard to control, pursuative(?)  
Hobbies:Eating ramen, annoying people, playing his drums *PHOTO SNAP END!*

*THUD*  
Sakura looked around for the noise and her gaze landed on Hinata who had landed on the floor.

"Oh my god! Are you okay whats wrong!" Sakura asked, worry clear on her face as all the other girls looked down on the blushing Hinata. She stood up with our help and sat back down. We made sure she was all right one more time before we turned our attention back to the TV. We noticed that the drummer Naruto had hoped behind his drums. The reporter blocked our view by standing in front of the screen.

"NOW WELCOME ONE OF OUR OLDEST MEMBERS ITACHI UCHIHA!"  
*insert major fan girl squeals here*

A very enthusiastic guy with long black hair came onto stage muttering something about him being young and not that old.

*PHOTO SNAP*  
Name:Uchiha, Itachi Age:22 Instrument: 2nd Electric guitar Hair: a long jet black ending around mid back tied back Eyes: Coal black Personality: Relaxed,mishchevious,sneaky,funny Hobbies:Kung-Fu,video games,annoying his foolish little brother,invading peoples personal sapce just to piss them off *PHOTO SNAP END!*

"Hey! where did you get that information from!" Itachi screamed at the host who ignored him and pushed him towards his guitar.

"Now,now no need to be fiesty'' the reporter said shaking a finger. Itachi scoffed and continued to tune his guitar.

"Say Azimora is that the guy you were talking about before?" Tenten asked as she turned her head to the right only to see that Azimora was clearly in Itachi world.

Hinata giggled at the sight and said, " I'll take that as a yes?" "Huh? what did you say something?" Azimora now snapped back to reality and looked around.

*DRAMATIC FANGIRL SIGH*

The host looked at the camera and gave a flashy smile. "NOW WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR SASUKE UCHIHA!" *insert fangirl shrieks that would break windows here* The boy named 'Sasuke' walked out with a satisfied smirk but a slight look of annoyance like he could care less about the fangirls give or take.

"Hey," Temari started, "is that Itachi's relative or something?"

"Wellllll he's actually Itachi's younger brother, they have a sibling rivalry but are very close" Azimora stated and puffed her chest out with pride like she was proud she was now Itachi's number one stalker.

"Yeaaaaaa and now we all know you have his profile put in your favorites." Tenten sarcastically commented. Azimora gave a stunned look and said fast, "How did you know that? Did you go through my computer!" Temari just shook her head and turned her attention back to the TV.

*PHOTO SNAP*  
Name: Uchiha, Sasuke Age:19 Instrument: Vocals Hair: black Eyes: Obsidian Personality: mysterious,cocky,jumpy,impatient Hobbies: Spying on his older brother,listening to music,eating tomatoes,fighting with his bff Naruto *PHOTO SNAP END!*

"Hey he's not my bff he's just my closest friend!" Sasuke stated with an embarrest blush on his cheeks. The host shoved him towards the microphone, the whole time her smile never leaving her face. Once they were all tuned up and the host went off to the side they began playing.

The girls were impressed...  
-

Helllllloooooo! I made this one longer but not as long as I wanted. I was going to put the lyrics for the songs but I could'nt think of any songs if you have any ideas for songs I would love to hear. Their band is a mix of rock and pop. For instance they arent Mettalica yet they arent Justin Timberlake. Oh annd please for the love of all thats right don't put Justin Bieber, now I don't have anything against that kid but Sasuke Uchia isn't going to sit there and sing about babies or whatever. I was going to update Tuesday but some things came up with my grandpa. [ lucemia stuff ] So next chapter will be up soon!

Ja Ne! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello! The reason it took me so long to update was because I'm working on a story called 'Sticky Notes' go check it out XD Also I forgot to mention something, characters in this story are OOC. Like for instance Hinata doesnt stutter and people that are usually ice cubes *cough* Sasuke/Neji *cough* Anyway I was also busy with school projects and well catching up on sleep, OH and I decided to use songs that were actual songs instead of my own.

XxTenten's pov xX

We departed the living room after the show ended and made our way up the steps to our rooms ro pack for this exciting little field trip we were attending. I was excited yet nervous because we were going to meet new people. I got my mini suitcase from my closet and started to collect my bathroom things. Deodorant, toothpaste and brush, my mini mouthwash, hairbrush, blow dyer, shampoo and conditioner and also some hairties.

I got out of the bathroom and went to my closet to get clothes. I grabbed a couple of random shirts and pants. I grabbed some pajamas and my jogging outfit since I do that every morning I can. I grabbed my IPod, phone charger and a couple of video games and packed them in my suitcase.

I figured that was all I needed as I packed any kind of tank tops and undergarments. Then I zipped up my suitcase and pulled it off my bed to take downstairs and set it next to Azimora's suitcase, who had already finished packing and was watching TV.

"Is that all you do or what?" I asked her with one of my eyebrows raised.

"No I eat, sleep, do this, stalk Itachi online, use the bathroom, listen to music excetera...'' Azimora replied not taking her eyes away from the TV for one moment.

"Interesting..." I replied as I lept down over the side of the couch and sank in. I heard footsteps coming from upstairs and heard Sakura yell across the hall,

"Wheres my IPod?"

"It's in the kitchen downstairs!" Hinata shouted to her from acroos the hall upstairs.

Xx Sakura's pov xX

How did she know that? I ran to the kitchen and saw it sitting on the counter. Just sitting there like it was mocking me or something. Why was it in the kitchen anyways? I carefully picked up the IPod, it might be booby trapped. I pulled it up close and gave it an inspection an-

*BLOOP*

Pink goo came from the ceiling. I looked at te IPod and upon even further inspection saw a fishing string connected to the back which led to the bucket hanging from the ceiling, so that when I pulled the IPod it would drop.

1

2

3

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I ran into the living room, "Who was it!" I screamed looking at them all.

"She told me to tell you it was in there!" Hinata yelled and ran up the stairs. Ten seconds later a door slammed. Knowing her she locked it but that doesn't mean I couldn't bust it open.

".?" I said as calmly as I could to them.

They looked at eachother and seemed to make a plan in their head because five seconds later they booked it in differen't directions. Tenten ran down the left hallway that led to the garage. Hinata was already in her room. Temari ran like a wild chimpanzee to the back yard going through the garden and dissapearing in the trees. Then Azimora booked it up the stairs. Wrong move Azimora, theres no where for you to hide.

I walked up the stairs calmly and took one end of the long sliding door then went behind it and pulled it so it covered the stair cases and locked the door. I went down the hallway and stopped. I listened carefully and heard a shuffle come from the balcony that was above our huge pool.

"Azimora~" I said in a sing song voice. She turned towards me like a deer in headlights.

"Wa-wait please Sakura I'm sorry I didn't mean to! It was just a small prank!" She said waving her hands around frantically.

"Small prank! I'm covered in goo! It's ON!" I'll tell you what I was thinking at that moment. Number one I was getting revenge, number two Azimora was going down and number three I needed to get this stuff off of me. So I ran and collided with Azimora and we fell off the balcony.

Xx Azimora's pov xX

Two words. My hair.

Xx Sakura's pov xX

Before we fell off I noticed all the other three girls were watching from where are built in pool was. I closed my eyes as Azimora and I screamed until I heard a SPLOOSH and I was soaked. I let go of Azimora and swam up towards the surface. As my head resurfaced and I took my first breath of air I knew I had to get out of there before Azimora grabbed me so I took off in a full stroking motion to get to the closest edge of the pool. I heard Azimora resurface so I took off, and I'm talking full Olympic swimer took off, like Michael Phelps fast. Yeah I know I was that scared of being drowned by the sea witch behind me.

"Sakura hurry shes gaining on you!" I heard Tenten yell to me as I turned my head so I could check and yep she was gaining on me all right. Evil eyes and all, I wish I would've been looking in front of me because all of a sudden I felt like an elephent, heh Choji heh, had landed on the side of my head. Yep I hit the side of the pool. I saw the edge of the pool, red water and heard cries of horror and splashing then I was out.

A/N: Haha suspense dun dun duhhhhh. Took me forever but I was working on my Sai-Ino story called Sticky Notes and was busy with school. But now it's summer vacation so I can write! *applause* Thank you! ^.^ Waterkonoichi13.


	4. Chapter 4

**A:N/ So I'm noticing my chapters are going fast and also noticing people are getting anxious for the band meeting. (heh 4 messages heh) Anyway I'd like to thank everyone who put this story on their alerts/favorites and to those who reviewed! Um what else...? Oh I am noticing that people don't review alot nowadays like they used to. I like reviewing and giving my opinion! So I guess I should get on with this story huh? Well the band meeting will be next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: So I always forget these things, I did ask if I could take over the series of Naruto but after I mentioned I was gonna make Itachi-kun rise from the dead he hung up...**

_Flashbacks_

Talking

* * *

Xx Sakura's pov xX

I tried to open my eyes but I decided against it after a pain ran up my spine, so I kept still trying to remember what happened. I remembered alot of splashing...red water was splashing. I remember a pain in my head which was confirmed when I moved my head a bit to the left. I felt a throbbing in my head and my ears were ringing. I thought harder, I remember yelling but not in an angry way, it was a frantic scared yell.  
What happened? Where am I? I had to move...open my eyes. I started to slowly open them, stopping every time they would open a bit. It hurt, it burned and I wanted it to stop. But I was strong and I was going to open them.

As soon as my eyes opened they started to burn. My vision was blurred and I started blinking to hopefully get my vision cleared. My vision went from red to white and then I saw clouds. Makes sense since our living room ceiling has a big glass window to look out of. I layed there just watching the clouds go by one by one. A few birds circled around eachother, playing their own game of tag. Butterflies flew by gracefully, a dragonfly following behind. I didn't hear anything but silence, probably from the ringing that was in my ear previously. A cloud went by that reminded me of a bunny and I inwardly giggled.

"..kura?" What was that? I didn't shift my eyes from the window because I didn't want to feel the pain when I turned my head.

"Sak...?" That voice was getting annoying. I felt wet...wet? Red splashing...

_"Who did it?"_

_"Her idea!"_

_"Azimora~" Jumping...Splashing._

_"Sakura hurry shes gaining on you!" THUD_

It all came back to me, I had passed out thats all. I started turning my head, slowly at first but then faster. A pain shot from the back of my head to my neck, so I stopped. I looked to the side using my eyes and saw a...panda? I reached out and gently laid my hand on one of it's ears slowly cuping it in my hand.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" The panda _talks_ and it knows my name!

"Shhh panda, no talking just petting..." As soon as I talked I regretted it, my voice was hoarse and dry. The back of my throat burned but water would clear that up.

"Sakura I'm not a panda, it's Tenten." Tenten? Oh gosh I was molesting Tenten's hair bun. I retracted my hand fast and was glad when no pain came. I figured I should probably say sorry but my throat hurt to much. As far as I could tell only my head and neck were sore so I guess I could sit up.

"Sakura are you okay?" Hinata...her voice calmed me. I took my arms and put them on either side of me. I used my right hand and put my left hand on the back of the couch. I gripped the back of it and used it to pull me up into a sitting position as my right hand supported me and kept me balanced.

By the time I was halfway up there were four pairs of hands on me helping me get into a sitting position. They helped me sit up with my back propped up against the back of the couch so I wouldn't need to strain any body parts.

"Sakura oh my goodness I'm so sorry it's all my fault!" Azimora had gone on her knees in front of me, her hands were clasped together and her eyes held guilt and sencerity. Hinata had gone to the kitchen and Temari and Tenten took a seat on either side of me. I heard the sink running and then turn off about five seconds after. Hinata came back in a rush with a big glass of water in hand.

I reached for the glass of water as she sat down on the soft gray carpet next to Azimora. I raised the glass to my lips in a rush and took three large gulps. Retracting the glass from my mouth and saw it was halfway gone, I wasn't suprised since the glass was three times bigger than it should have been. As the water went down my dry throat I felt like a vampire that had just gotten a meal after a month of starvation.

"Thank you Hinata, Tenten I'm sorry for molesting your hair with my hand and Azimora it was definently your fault but it's okay it was an accident and also my fault for not watching where I was going." I smiled politley.

I almost drowned...I had to appreciate life. I looked at my 19 year old friend Hinata, her indigo hair cascaded over her shoulders and down to her waist, pale lavender eyes belonged to this kind girl. I was suprised when she had declared to my band that she could play the keyboard and piano since I met her when I was five she didn't seem interested in that kind of stuff, looking at her I remembered the determination in her eyes. She designed our outfits for our shows, a hobby she had, also loving to dance especially ballet.

My eyes moved over to the dirty blonde haired 20 year old, her hair pulled back in four spiked pony tails. Temari's teal eyes pierced through me as she looked me over for any scratches. I had been great friends with her brothers and became close to her after sharing a love for the same band. She became our drummer and a bestfriend. She loved hockey and loved hiking always making us go camping.

Moving my eyes to 20 year old Tenten I watched as she fixed her brown colored buns each positioned on a side of her head, catching her brown eyes she gave a friendly smile that I returned. Being best friends since the age of nine Tenten had been interested in sports since she was six always wanting to play basketball and run around, from the stories her mother would tell me.

Locking eyes with our 21 year bombshell I watched her striking blue eyes watch me intently, Azimora's long black hair usually kept down was now held in a ponytail still drying from our...er...'pool accident'. Knowing her from when we were 3 she stayed my bestfriend and was the first other than myself to join my band, playing guitar she loved to rock out to music and swim at the beach. She was fascinated with water and the animals that lived in it...especially sharks, sharks she liked. They were my family and I loved every single one of them, they were after all my only family other than Sasori but where the hell was he? I'll tell you where he is he's somewhere at the bottom of the ocean either that or he survived that boat wreck from three years ago and is on an island somewhere.

"Sakura, you've been staring at us for 10 minutes...are you okay?" I snapped out of my daze as I met with Temari's concerned gaze.

"Guys, weren't we supossed to be at Neji-san's house awhile ago?" I asked using 'san' at the end of the guys name because he was related to Hinata-chan and it felt...right? All four heads sharply rose up as Hinata ran to the phone to I guess call them and explain that we weren't dead. As for us well Tenten and Azimora ran to our bags and Temari helped me off the couch.

"Temari can I have some medicine for my head?" I asked putting my palm to my forehead.

"Sure, stay right here." She ran off to the kitchen and I plopped back onto the couch.

* * *

Xx Hinata's pov xX

As I ran in the kitchen I passed by where the pink goop had landed on Sakura-san, of course we cleaned it while Sakura-san was uh...'sleeping'. Passing the white glass table which stood on swirled legs with a marble colored top. I went to the far left side of our coffee colored kitchen where our chocolate brown phone was connected. Why I didn't use my cell phone? I don't even know it just seemed easier to use the kitchen phone. Using the granite counter to stop I picked up the phone and dialed 635-449-8421 and waited for Neji-niisan to answer. I saw Temari from the corner of my eye jog in and grab some medicine but I turned back to the phone when a voice came through.

"Hello?" A cool calm voice came from over the phone.

"Neji-niisan? It's Hinata." I replied twisting the phone cord around my finger.

"Oh this is Sasuke, Neji's friend. It's nice to meet you, well over the phone at least." I knew he was smirking and I quickly blushed from embarassment, not from him but from the simple fact I thought it was Neji-niisan.

"Oh uh Gomen!(1) I..uh you sound like Neji-niisan, it's nice to almost meet you Sasuke-san." I said looking at the clock.

"Hn. So what did you need and why aren't you...well ah here?" Sasuke said curiousity in his tone.

"Well you see Sasuke we had finished packing and Sakura-san hadn't finished yet so Azimora-san decided to play a prank. Knowing Sakura-san she would bring her IPod so Azimora-san put it on the kitchen table and attached a string so when she picked it up a bucket filled with pink goop that she hooked to the ceiling would fall on her spilling the goop. Sakura-san of course asked and I told her where it was and she fell for it. Well she ran out goop and started screaming to us to tell who did it. She scared me so I told her it was Azimora-san and that she made me tell her where it was! Then I ran and everyone else split up. Sakura-san went after Azimora-san and we all followed the screams but ended up by our poolside, we were wondering why but then we saw Azimora-san on the edge of the balcony that is above our pool, and _Then_ we saw Sakura-san ram straight into Azimora-san! So they fell off and landed in the pool and Sakura-san started swimming from Azimora-san and well we _Kinda_ sorta maybe distracted her by telling her she was being gained on so she turned and well hit her head on the edge of the pool resulting in her being knocked out and literally waking up maybe 20 minutes ago." I took a big breath after finishing my story in a very fast manner not letting him inturupt. I took many deep breaths and almost giggled because I thought it sounded like we were crazy and that I was hyperventilating.

"Well thats uh interesting I suppose, is...Sakura okay?" His words sounded like he was annoyed but his tone gave away that he was quite amused and curious.

"Yes she is fine but I'm going to have her stop by the hospital to make sure theres no concussion, we can never be to careful." I said sighing just thinking about it.

"Really? I was about to go there until you called since I have to check on my mother." He said his tone never faultering.

"Oh maybe you'll run into her, shes 19 has natural pink long hair, bright green eyes and loves to sing, write, draw and paint! I say this because she may carry an Ipod or sketchbook." I said giving out her information to a...well a stranger? But I trusted him because of the fact Neji-niisan did.

"She'll be easy to spot with that pink and green combo. Well I'll see you soon, bye." He said chuckling the first part.

"Hai,(2) bye." I hung the phone back up and decided I would have to convince Sakura-san to go get her head checked. I made my way past the silver refrigerator and stove as I went out the second exit that connected to our beige dining room with a black antique set of chairs and matching table, there were what looked like angels in the swirled top of the chair. To the left of the dining set was our sliding patio door that went out to our deck which led to our pool. Behind the table was an oak hutch that belonged to her mother and father. It contained three sets of glass, on the top, left and right. The left having three shelves as did the right, the top only having one shelf. On the right held their wedding speaches and a picture of them on their wedding day. It had their wedding rings on the ring bearer pillow since they couldn't wear them anymore. Flower petals that were used that day were scattered on the bottom of the shelves giving it a romantic look.

A picture of the big chapel they were married in was put on the middle shelf, on the left of the picture was a picture of her mother in her wedding dress surrounded by a garden. On the right of the picture was her father in his tux in the same garden. The bottom shelf held souvenirs from their honeymoon to Figi. In the left was their family pictures and seashells from their beach they used to live by. On the top was a picture of both parents holding a pink haired baby smiling, next to it was them again but holding a red haired baby. Next to it was a picture of Sasori and Sakura smiling Sakura being six and Sasori being eight. There was a picture of Sakura's mom, dad, herself and Sasori at his graduation. Also picture looking the same as before but at Sakura's graduation. Then the last side of the hutch was trinkets her mother and father collected.

I smiled sadly to myself remembering how I had basically grown up with Sakura's parents and brother. Their warm smiles and laughter, the teasing back and forth between Sakura, Sasori and I. When Sakura's parents passed away I remembered Sakura's eyes darkening and the flicker of light going out like a candle losing it's flames. She got better though with the help of her older brother but then that stupid boat accident took him away too. Sakura was only fifteen when it happened and all hope was forgotten. When Sasori had helped Sakura get through their parents death her eyes went from dark to pale. They were almost shining again but then when Sakura had heard the news of Sasori's boatreck and how they couldn't find his body her eyes went past dark they were lifeless. But her friends got her better though she was never the same. She began to resent Sasori because he had left her but I knew she was just covering up so she wouldn't cry. I've never seen her cry before, not even when her parents died, she holds it in and I know one day it'll come out.

Walking past the memories that came out when I saw the pictures I walked back to the living room and was greeted by the girls, bags in hand and my bag next to them. I put on a smile and walked up to Sakura.

"Sakura, you're going to the hospital." I said as I watched her smile form a frown.

* * *

Xx Sakura's pov xX

"Sakura, you're going to the hospital." Hinata said walking up to me. My smile turned to a frown as I thought of having to go there. I mean I want to become a doctor but I don't like being checked up on.

"What! Why?" I asked bewildered by the fact she was telling me I had to go to a hospital, I felt fine afterall. Hinata sighed as she picked up her night bag.

"What if you have a_ concussion_ Sakura? Just go there and let them check up on you, please." Hinata calmy said with pleading eyes. She did have a point I mean I did hit my head pretty hard and it DID hurt.

"Shes right Sakura maybe it'd be best to check, just in case." I turned to Tenten who had agreed with Hinata.

"Alright I'll go but you guys have to take my bag, and I'm walking back to Neji-san's." I said giving my conditions. I took my night bag off of my shoulder and handed it to Temari who slung it over her shoulder. The girls nodded and picked up their bags as they headed out the door.

"Thats fine," I heard Hinata say as I locked the front door behind us, "We don't need a car the house is only five blocks away and the hospital is about seven." She was right it seemed long but we were used to walking. So we headed off and I smirked to myself. Temari was still carrying my bag.

"Here Sakura you can carry your night bag now!" Temari said cheerily as she handed me my bag. Never mind I spoke to soon. I slung the bag around my shoulders and crossed my arms, not in an 'I'm pissed off way' but in an 'I feel like putting my arms in a pretzel formation so deal with it way.

I wonder what those boys will be like, they may seem okay on tv but they could be putting on a show. I wonder what Azimora would do if Itachi was a _big jerk_. I giggled to myself at the thought of a heartbroken Azimora and then a ribcage broken Itachi. Maybe this would be fun afterall, but still I really didn't feel like seeing love sick girls. Maybe I could write a book about my teenage years, I did like writing and reading so it wouldn't be hard. Maybe I could write a song about it since I am the lead singer of the band and all.

_BEEP!_

"Ahh!" I screamed and jumped back from the car that was speeding by. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice the car or that I was in the middle of the street OR that the girls had been calling my name before. I stepped back onto the sidewalk and looked at the girls who looked like they just saw someone kill a kitten.

"Sakura do you have a death wish? I mean first it was the pool and now a car!" Azimora said with wide eyes as she yelled at me in an exasperarted tone.

"Yeah Sakura you seem to be out of it today, don't forget that stair accident either. Are you just unlucky or what?" Tenten said as she watched me closely looking deep into my eyes for a hint of anything unatural.

"I'm fine I was just not paying attention was all." I said shrugging it off. Maybe I should stop daydreaming while I'm walking, swimming or for that matter doing anything. I ignored the worried looks I got and turned back to the street.

"I mean it guys, the stairs was an accident and so was the pool and this so you have nothing to worry about." I said for the last time ending the conversation as the cross sign turned from a hand to that person in mid stride. We hurried across the street and walked past many other friends houses. We passed Kiba's house and heard the dogs barking as they pushed the blinds away and started barking in the window. Hinata jumped at the sudden sound and I was suprised I didn't. I mean one minute it's all quite and then _**Bam**_, dogs are barking and you get the shit scared out of you.

"Hello Miss Inuzuka!" We yelled in unision as Kiba's mom opened her car door and waved.

"Hello girls!" She replied back and got into her car. Temari had a fake smile on as she turned away from the car. Temari had nothing against Kiba's mom, it was Kiba she didn't like. Lets just say Temari and Kiba had a thing Freshman year and it didn't end good. In fact it ended with a glass of punch, a kick and a doubled over Kiba. Yeah good times good times.

"Stupid boys and their houses..." I turned to a muttering Temari and smirked to myself at her words, girls and their ex-boyfriends. We passed Shino's house and saw Mr. Abarame go into the green house they built in their backyard. I cringed as I saw the green house coming up, Lee and Guy's house. Lee's parents lived in another city far from here and Lee didn't want to leave Konoha so his guardian who was obsessed with sports and the word youth took him in.

"Look at the youthful girls walking by Lee aren't they just youthful!" That would be Guy, and 1, 2 and 3.

"Sakura my beautiful youthful blossom you are looking most youthful today!" I sighed as my hand was grasped by a strong hand that belonged to the kneeling Lee. It wasn't that I hated Lee's compliments, in fact they made me feel...well pretty. When I was little Lee annoyed me and I wanted him to just go away but in second grade some girls were bothering me...

_*flashback*_

_"Forehead forehead Sakura has a huge forehead!" A tall boy said as his two friends pulled a pink haired girls hair as she cried and pleaded for them to stop._

_"Your just a pathetic wimpy baby with ugly looks!" The boy said as his two friends laughed._

_"Hey you, why don't you learn how to treat a girl and go get some manners!" Sakura opened her innocent green eyes to see a fairly tall boy with a black bowl hair cut and large eyebrows. He wore a green t-shirt and grey shorts with a pair of black shoes. It was a face young Sakura had known since kindergarten, Lee._

_"What are you gonna do about it?" The leader of the boys said as he turned around to look at Lee. His two friends had stopped pulling Sakura's hair to watch the confrontation going on between their leader and the weird looking boy. Lee got into a fighting stance and he smiled._

_"I'm going to defend Sakura-chan and beat all of you!" Lee said, a confident smile plastered on his face. The leader ran straight towards Lee with an upraised fist, as he came close to Lee he raised his fist high and went to punch Lee. Slowly stepping to the side Lee took the boys fist and twisted it then flung his wrist out making the boy flip foward and land on the ground._

_"Woah..." Sakura's eyes were wide as she stared in amazment at the fourth grader that had just sent that kid flying. Lee was two years ahead of her and always seemed to be trying to get her attention._

_"Lets get outta here!" The leader said as he got up and ran away with his two friends behind him. Lee smiled in triumph as he watched the three boys run away with their tails between their legs. Lee then turned and walked up to Sakura bending down to look at her._

_"Are you okay Sakura-chan?" Lee said as Sakura sniffled and brushed through her hair with her fingers and wiped her eyes._

_"Lee thank you..." Sakura said quietly as she looked at Lee. Most people thought he was bad looking but Sakura saw a strong and kind face that she knew would become hansome when he was older._

_"Sakura from here on I promise to protect you with my life!" Lee said standing straight and giving her a 100 watt smile._

_*flashback end*_

Twelve years and that memory was still fresh my head. Lee stood up letting go of my hand but having that smile plastered on his face still. I was right when I was younger, Lee's face was still boyish but had a strong look to it. His hair had become less shiny and it had slightly grown out of the bowl cut so now it was a bit round but alot of stray hair coming from it. His eyes weren't as big now and they fit his face perfectly, black eyes with long lashes. His eyebrows were smaller but a bit bigger than average. He was still tall, about 5''11 and he was nicley built from the working out. He was 21 now but he still acted younger. He was a sight to see now, I bet those girls from school wish they hadn't been so mean now. He still lives up to his promise, in fact when he was twelve he almost got his legs paralyzed from that promise.

"Hello Lee, I wish I felt as good as you make me sound, how are you?" I asked as I looked up to meet his gaze.

"I'm great now that I've seen you! Why are you not well Sakura-chan?" Lee asked tilting his head slightly, something he'd picked up from me.

"Well," Hinata cut in. "Lets say Azimora played a prank and Sakura-san and Azimora-san fell from the balcony to the pool and Sakura-san ended up getting knocked out from hitting her head on the pool. Then she almost got ran over a few minutes ago, and oh did I mention she fell down the steps while fighting with Temari-chan?" Temari and Azimora looked away blushing with embarrassment.

"Wow are you guys okay?" Guy said as he joined our little group on the sidewalk. Guy had a 1,000 watt smile with bushy eyebrows and a shiny bowl cut. He was built but his green spandex jumpsuits showed it off in all the wrong places...did you catch my gist?

"Yeah I'm fine." Temari said as she nodded with Azimora. Guy and Lee turned their heads to me expecting my answer.

"I'm great!" I said putting on a fake smile. Who was I kidding I did not want to go to the doctors!

"Great!" Guy and Lee said in unision.

"Well we better be going," Azimora said anxious to meet her stalky. "We have places to be and a hot guy to meet." Lee looked at her strangly before giving me a two second hug and bidding us a good-bye.

"Okay lets follow the yellow brick road!" Tenten sang as she skipped down the sidewalk.

"You mean the hot concrete?" Temari said as we jogged to catch up with Tenten.

"Oh whatever!" Tenten said walking normally again, a pout on her face.

"Hey lets frolick!" I said.

"Frolick?" Hinata said. I rolled my eyes and linked arms with Azimora who linked arms with Tenten who linked arms with Temari who finally linked arms with Hinata.

"Now skip!" I commanded as we all started skipping, some of us having to go faster to keep up. We all laughed as we passed houses and crossed streets.

"Fra-la-la-la-Ah!" We all skidded to a stop as Azimora triped over a rock and faceplanted into the sidewalk. We were all quite.

"Oh my goodness, Hahahaha!" Hinata said busting out laughing. Then we were all laughing rolling on the ground. No I'm playing we weren't on the ground but we were laughing super hard and holding our sides.

Azimora got up giggling as she took out her hair scrunchie and put it on her wrist. We all got over our laughs and wiped our eyes.

"Hey we're here." Hinata said looking at the huge house in front of us, our house looked almost identical but the windows were in differen't places and the roof had no chimney.

"Well I'll go I'll just meet them when I come back." I said handing my bag to Temari. Okay I'll admit I felt like I was going to puke from all the butterflies in my stomach.

"Sakura's nervous!~" Temari sang as she took my bag, Hinata had already started walking up their driveway and Azimora scurried after her. Tenten shrugged and lazily half jogged half walked to the rest. I stuck my tounge out to Temari as she winked and jogged after the others. I took off at dead sprint, I didn't wannt anyone seeing me before I got back.

I stopped after a block of running and put my hands on my knees slightly bending down, I took a bunch of deep breaths until I finally caught my breath. I stood up straight and waited for the cross walk to change.

"Wait isn't it dangerous if I have a possible concussion and I'm alone!" I said to myself. I mean what if I faint on the sidewalk or in the middle of the street? Oh well I highly doubt I do, I walked across the street as the sign changed to walk. The hospital was now in front of me and I relunctuntly walked up to the hospital keeping my eyes on the front door. This was going to suck...

* * *

**A/N: Okay definesssss.**  
**(1)Gomen- Sorry in Japanese.**  
**(2)Hai- Yes or yeah in Japanese.**

**That chapter took forever! So I'm going to let you vote. Should Lee or Kiba have some sort of role in here? I wasn't sure, honestly I just wanted to put some characters in here haha. Well I'm not sure how Sasuke and Sakura should meet yet.**

**Sakura: How about Sasuke runs to me in slow motion and passionently kisses me!**

**Sasuke: 0.o**

**Ashurei: Yeah how bout no...**

**R&R! I'll give you virtual thank you's! No really I will...**


End file.
